


Daddy Hot

by waitingfor_glee (waitingfor_margo)



Series: Daddy Hot [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Blaine, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Older Sebastian, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Sebastian, Unsafe Sex, schoolboy Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_glee





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine was into men. Older, more mature men, not boys. 

Men who knew what they were doing, had experience and strength and would make you feel protected and save. 

Men with the first grey hair at their temples, men with a strong jaw, with eyes that told you about the things they had already seen in their life. 

Men with confidence and a good taste in clothes, men with a job and a steady income, men who knew who they were and what they wanted. 

Men like Sebastian. 

“Mhh, you smell so good”, was whispered in Blaine’s ear and he moaned as Sebastian bit into his earlobe before leaving kisses and licks on his neck.

“Please, more”, Blaine whined and bucked his hips up against Sebastian’s where he could feel the erection pressed against the zipper of his trousers.

“You’re so needy, so desperate for my cock, I love it. You needed a real man to come and pick you up, to fuck you properly and satisfy you, didn’t you? Shh, babe, it’s okay, I’m here now, I’ll take care of you.”

Blaine felt he was falling apart at Sebastian’s deep voice whispering all that filth in his ear. He could only nod quickly and hold on as Sebastian scooped him up into his strong arms and walked him into his bedroom.

Blaine landed on the mattress with an “oof” and Sebastian was on him again in an instant, crawling between his legs to continue leaving kisses on his neck.

Sebastian was so…sure, passionate and Blaine felt utterly wanted and it drove him crazy to be desired by this gorgeous man who could have anyone, and yet had chosen to take Blaine, a schoolboy back to his home.

“You are so sexy”, Sebastian growled as he crawled back and grabbed Blaine’s shirt to yank it over his head.

“Absolutely divine”, was moaned into his chest as Sebastian started to lick over his skin while rubbing his erection into Blaine’s leg.

Blaine keened at the praise and writhed on the bed.

“You like that? You like it when I tell you how sexy and delicious and amazing you are for me? How hot your ass is and that I can’t wait to stretch it with my cock? I’m going to make you feel so good, baby, just be patient, I’ll make you feel so good.”

Blaine was panting now, his cock was leaking into his underwear and he felt like he would explode if Sebastian let him wait any longer.

“Please, Seb, I need, I need”, he gasped as Sebastian took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked just lightly, drawing lines with his tongue before sucking harder.

Blaine’s nipples were one of his most sensitive spots and he moaned louder as Sebastian continued with the other one, his cock producing more and more precome. 

Finally Sebastian drew back to take of his own shirt, light pecs and abs facing Blaine and he breathed through his mouth as he took in this gorgeous man once again.

On the dancefloor Sebastian had looked so composed, confident, slowly driving Blaine crazy with his moves and intense stare.

His stare was just as intense now and he looked still pretty composed to Blaine but in a totally different way.

His hair was slightly dishevelled, there was sweat collecting on his collarbone and temples and he was breathing harder. He looked absolutely ready to wreck Blaine and it made him shiver uncontrollably in anticipation.

Sebastian then stood up and slowly unzipped his pants, eyes never leaving Blaine’s. Blaine gulped as he let the pants drop to the floor and stepped out of them, still way too slow in his movements.

Blaine could clearly see Sebastian’s erection press against his briefs and it made him hot all over, thinking how much Sebastian wanted him, how he turned him on.

Then Sebastian hooked his fingers into the waistband and pushed.

Blaine drew in a breath as Sebastian stood before him, totally naked, totally gorgeous.

“Do you like what you see?”, Sebastian asked in a rough voice, even deeper than before and dripping sex.

Blaine didn’t know what to say, didn’t know if Sebastian even wanted to hear an answer and just stared as Sebastian walked over to him, swinging his hips in a hypnotic way.

He sat back onto the bed, legs straddling Blaine, his cock hanging freely and Blaine couldn’t take his eyes away. This would be inside of him soon. 

Sebastian slowly slid his hands along Blaine’s legs, up and down, up and down, making Blaine restless. He then began tracing over his crotch, massaging Blaine’s cock through the cloth and he moaned loudly. 

It was embarrassing how needy and responsive he was today, normally he could hold it together but Sebastian was so…intense. Blaine felt everything double with him and it was amazing.

“God, you really need it, don’t you? Need me?”

“Yes, I need you, please stop teasing”, Blaine managed to say and made his roundest puppy eyes he had often used as a kid.

Sebastian growled and all but tore Blaine’s tight pants open before pulling them off his legs.

His underwear soon followed and there was a short moment in which both of them just stared at each other, being face to face, utterly naked and aroused.

Then all of a sudden Blaine found himself on his belly, ass held up in the air by Sebastian’s hands and he all but screamed when the older man dived in.

“Oh my god, Seb, what, I don’t, god, that feels so”, he didn’t manage a single complete sentence, too overwhelmed as Sebastian’s tongue circled his rim before plunging into his hole again. 

He had never experienced this before, never had known that this was possible (or that anyone would want to do this to him, wasn’t this disgusting?).

Sebastian had his whole face buried in his ass, nose rubbing along the cleft as Blaine writhed underneath him.

“God, don’t stop, never stop”, Blaine panted and Sebastian chuckled before pulling away.

“What, nooooo, come back”, Blaine whined and buried his face in the pillow.

“I promise this will be even better”, Sebastian whispered into Blaine’s ear as he leaned over to his nightstand and Blaine shivered at his voice so close again.

Returning to Blaine’s ass Sebastian began massaging both of his cheeks, hands grabbing at them and pulling them apart. 

“God, your ass is perfection. I swear I never fucked anything as delicious as this”, he groaned while his thumbs rubbed over Blaine’s hole.

He drew his hands back and Blaine heard the cap of a tube opening and knowing what was about to come he sighed contently and relaxed back into the bed.

The first finger pushed straight in, without any teasing and Blaine was grateful. He hummed in approval as Sebastian pushed it in and out, circling around, moving his finger to stretch Blaine as good as possible. 

Not long after a second finger entered, this time met with a little more resistance. Blaine took a deep breath, trying to make it easier for his partner to get inside.

Sebastian continued to press on and moved both of the fingers in as far as they would go, all the while praising Blaine for how good he was doing.

Blaine moaned softly. Sebastian’s fingers were long and experienced and stretching him in the most delicious way. He scissored them and Blaine groaned at the burning stretch of his inner wall that sent a wave of arousal straight to his cock.

Sebastian was quick to add yet another finger, sticking it in between the other two. He was spreading Blaine’s ass cheeks with his free hand, watching the movements of his own hand intently.

Blaine felt himself coming slowly undone, Sebastian’s steady and faster getting movements with his fingers making him slowly lose control. Sebastian fucked him with his fingers, deeper and deeper and soon enough he found Blaine’s prostate, making him scream out loud.

Blaine moaned a long stream of obscenities as Sebastian rammed into Blaine’s prostate over and over again, fast and relentless.

“Stop”, Blaine panted, “I’m gonna come, Seb, you need to – ah – stop, or I’ll come!”

“Yeah, do it”, Sebastian groaned and sped up his hands still further. 

With a broken sob and shuddering violently, Blaine did as he was told, Sebastian prolonging his orgasm by steadily pumping in and out of him.

Finally he pulled his fingers out, wiping them clean on his blanket and scooped up the boneless Blaine to kneel on the bed again.

“Babe, I’m gonna fuck you know, okay? You wanted my cock, didn’t you? Wanted me to fill you up properly.”

Blaine could say nothing, couldn’t even process what Sebastian was talking about anymore. He felt Sebastian spread his cheeks once more and then felt something big nudge against his entrance. Oh. Sebastian wanted to fuck him, right.

He pushed forward, breaching Blaine and he shuddered violently, legs giving out under him at his oversensitive hole being spread open again.

Blaine let out a sob as Sebastian pressed further in until he had fitted his whole dick inside of Blaine’s body. When he began to pull out again, Blaine shuddered again.

“No, stop, too much”, he babbled as Sebastian sped up.

“Shh, babe, it’s okay, I’ve got you”, Sebastian whispered as he drove into Blaine again and again, faster and faster.

“You’re doing so good for me, so tight and hot, you can do it, I know you can.”

Blaine moaned and writhed under Sebastian, shuddering more and more at his hole being abused. His cock twitched and constantly leaked cum onto the mattress. 

Sebastian took one hand to slide around Blaine’s body and grab his cock, letting his fingers collect the wetness at the tip.

“Mhh babe, you love this, don’t you? You’re hard already again”, he moaned.

Blaine was so far gone, so out of his mind with pleasure that he couldn’t control what came out of his mouth anymore.

“Yes! Yes, daddy”, he babbled.

Sebastian let out the loudest growl at that and fucked harder into Blaine, hitting his prostate.

Blaine screamed out, jerking under Sebastian’s thrusts as he came a second time that night.

Sebastian became erratic and not long after he stilled, spilling into Blaine while letting out a long and animalistic growl. 

For a moment he stayed like that, panting, Blaine lying under him, absolutely spent.

Then he slowly pulled out, making Blaine sob at the tiny movement that was too much for him by now.

Sebastian threw himself next to Blaine onto the bed and rolled over, so he was spooning him from behind. 

The poor boy was so exhausted he would probably fall asleep in a second. Sebastian kissed his neck before pulling the blanket over both of them. After this they really had earned their night’s sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine had to make quite the picture right now. Staring like a lovesick puppy at the man beside him for what felt like hours. 

Sebastian lay on his back, face turned to the side, looking relaxed and carefree yet still powerful and in control. How anyone could manage that while sleeping was beyond Blaine. His hair was always a mess when he woke up and his pillow had drool on it.

The blanket was covering his lower half, the trail of pubic hair still visible and Blaine bit his lip. He wanted to run his hands over it so badly as he hadn’t had the opportunity to do so the night before.

With a look at the clock though he shoved the thought back with a sigh as he stood up as silently as he could. He felt like blushing when he saw his trousers lying inside out on the floor. Sebastian had been quite impatient to get them off.

The memory made Blaine smile as he shimmied into his shirt.

“What are you doing?”, came a rough voice from behind him and feeling caught Blaine turned around.

“Leaving”, he told Sebastian who had propped himself up against the headboard.

“There really is no need. I myself never get up at that ungodly time on a Sunday”, he raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

“Me neither but my glee club has a meeting today, so…”

“Too bad. I had planned for us to have breakfast and to continue where we left off yesterday.”

Blaine blushed at the prospect. Last night had been the best sex he’s ever had and he was more than just disappointed he wouldn’t have this again. _Stupid one-night stands_ , Blaine thought as he put on his trousers.

“Well, next time then”, Sebastian sighed and stood up, letting the blanket drop from his gorgeous body. 

Blaine’s head whipped up.

“Next time?”, he asked disbelieving. 

“Of course”, Sebastian said while going over to where Blaine stood, right leg already inside the trouser leg, the other still outside. Blaine felt himself getting hot at the naked man coming on to him with a smirk on his face.

“Wouldn’t let this opportunity pass so easily”, he murmured into Blaine’s neck before nipping on it, tracing the hickeys he had left last night with his tongue.  
Blaine shuddered.

“That’s what you want as well, right? To bend over for me again? Let me have my way with you? Make you scream and beg and forget everything around you?”

Blaine whimpered and shivered slightly. Until last night he hadn’t known dirty talk could turn him on so much. He felt himself getting aroused again already even after last night and the pounding ache in his ass. He wanted more.

“Then call me whenever”, Sebastian said, suddenly in a casual way while drawing back from Blaine’s neck, leaving him wanting.

“Here, have my card, my address and private number are on it”, he winked before handing Blaine a business card. Right, Blaine didn’t even know what Sebastian worked as. He took a look onto the card.

“You’re an attorney?”, he asked, quite impressed although it would probably bore him to death, was he to work in an office.

“That’s right”, Sebastian grinned at him.

“I’m the one putting all the bad guys behind bars to keep you save”, he said, giving Blaine a kiss to the forehead. 

He felt a strange mix of annoyance at being treated like a little boy at that as well as something like affection for Sebastian. It was irritating.

“What do you want to do with _your_ life, Blaine?”

“Um, I’d like to go to New York, Broadway, you see”, Blaine scratched behind his head nervously.

Normally he wasn’t ashamed for his dreams, standing proud even when his parents told him that this was very unrealistic. But here in front of Sebastian, a grown successful man who he’d shared the night with, well, he wanted his approval, not his doubts.

But a big smile grew on Sebastian’s face.

“So I had sex with the next big star on Broadway? If I had known…maybe next time I’m going to make you sing while we do it”, he said seductively before biting his lip.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Yes, this was very much affecting him and Sebastian talking was always a turn on but it irritated him that this man couldn’t be serious for two minutes straight.

“Okay, okay”, Sebastian chuckled.

“I take it then that you enjoy glee club. I used to be in the glee club in my school as well. Best time of my life.” He looked dreamily into the distance, seemingly remembering the old times. 

It made Blaine once again realise how much time separated them. Of course he knew that Sebastian was way older than him. Hell, he had picked him because of it last night but he often forgot that Sebastian had in fact lived Blaine’s life twice already. Had made the same experiences ages ago, had already found himself while Blaine was still struggling.

“Why aren’t you in New York now then, hm?”, Blaine tried to playfully get Sebastian into the here and now.

Sebastian laughed.

“Well, let me say it like that. My dad convinced me that this was the more realistic option for a steady – and also quite high – income. Which doesn’t mean you have to take the same path”, he quickly added at Blaine’s look.

“I bet you heard all that from your parents already, you don’t need to hear it from me. And I’m impressed at people living their dream. For me, well, I love my job. Singing was a nice hobby but I don’t regret not doing it for a living.”

Blaine nodded, he understood that but he just couldn’t agree with it.

“I could never give this up. There is something in me telling me to do it and I can’t stop that”, Blaine said and Sebastian didn’t miss the glint in his eyes.

Sebastian smiled and said: “well, then we don’t want you to miss preparing for that big dream of yours. When is that meeting? Do you know how to get there from here?”

“8 o’clock. And I’m sure I’ll manage”, Blaine answered but Sebastian didn’t look convinced.

“Let me call you a cab. I feel like that’s the least I can do. You didn’t even have breakfast yet.”

“I’ll get something on the way, it’s okay, really”, Blaine insisted as he grabbed his jacket of the ground. Together they got to the front door, Sebastian still naked as the day he was born.

Just when Blaine had opened the door and was about to cross the threshold, Sebastian said “Blaine?”

He turned around and saw into the eyes of the other man, who had cocked his head.

“I know you’re not a boy anymore. Which is why I let last night happen. I wouldn’t have otherwise. You are not a boy anymore and I’m not trying to treat you like one.”

Blaine opened his mouth. After a short moment he said: “okay.”

Sebastian smiled and said: “run along” before closing the door behind Blaine. He really didn’t want to go. But what choice did he have?

***

“Okay, so we have that settled then”, Wes concluded at the end of the meeting.

“I’ll copy the set list for everyone and then we can start practising for the sectionals.”

The other Warblers clapped their hands and stood up to return to their dorm rooms for a few more hours of sleep.

“Wait a moment, guys”, Thad called out and the others turned around again, bags in hand, ready to go.

“It’s been ages since I have thrown a party for all of you guys and since it’s sectionals in a few weeks I think we could do with a bit of team bonding.”

The Warblers laughed.

“I know we normally meet at my mum’s but we currently redecorate the house so it’ll have to be my dad’s this time. He promised me we could party there so here is the address. I expect you all to be there at 8 next Friday.”

With this he went around every Warbler and gave them a small card.

“See you, guys!”

***

Blaine was screwed. He knew it as he sat on his bed in the dorm room, playing with the two identical business cards in his hands. “Sebastian Smythe – lawyer”. Yes, he was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

As Blaine stood outside of Sebastian’s house, waiting for the door to open, he thought that he had never been as nervous as he was now. How could he look into Thad’s eyes after this revelation?

Speak of the devil, Sebastian’s son opened the door. The boy who was actually allowed to call him daddy. It made Blaine’s face turn red in shame.

“Hey, Blaine”, Thad smiled and waved him inside.

At Blaine’s expression he asked: “are you alright?”

“Hm-mm, yeah, just a bit hot, I think I might come down with something.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, he really felt quite ill. Blaine thought he might throw up.

“Well, just come on in, everyone’s in the living room, this door. I guess a drink will do you good.”

Thad smirked before closing the door behind Blaine and practically shoved him into the room.

It was decorated quite luxurious. A big plasma TV, a leather couch and matching armchairs in a dark brown, cream-coloured walls and a wooden bar with red cushioned bar stools.

It was unarguable stylish, if pretty impersonal. It fit Sebastian.

From the living room there was a big glass door leading outside onto a terrace. Everywhere were Warblers, sitting and standing around, chatting and drinking.

Nervously Blaine tugged at his bowtie. Soon Nick came over to him, a beer in one hand and hugged him.

“Hey, Blaine, how’s life?”

_Oh you know, the usual. I slept with my friend’s dad at whose house I am now to party with said friend. It was the best sex I’ve ever had and I called him daddy only that I’m not his son. Thad is. I SLEPT WITH THAD’S DAD._

“A bit stressful but okay”, Blaine forced himself to act normal. He could do this.

“Yeah, school is pretty tiring at the moment, I get you.”

_If only you did. If only._

“Want to have a beer?”

“Please.” Blaine hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.

*

After not only one but a few beer Blaine felt better. He managed to have normal conversations with the others and loosened up. Until he had to pee.

“Where is the toilet?”, he asked Thad when he came over to where Blaine stood with Nick and Wes.

“You can use the bathroom upstairs; Jeff can’t hold his alcohol so he currently blocks the toilet down here.”

As Blaine went up, hands grabbing the handrail to not fall as he felt himself stagger slightly, he remembered how he had gone up here for the first time. Stumbling up with Sebastian all over him, clawing at each other’s clothes, lips locked, demanding. 

Yeah, he got to know the bedroom first and it was a room he wouldn’t forget any time soon. Blaine wondered where Sebastian was. Did Thad ask him to stay away tonight?

His question was answered when he left the bathroom again after using the toilet. Just as he closed the door behind himself someone opened the one across.

The two men froze when they saw each other.

“Hey, killer”, Sebastian said with confusion in his voice.

“Um, hi”, Blaine didn’t know what to say.

After a few seconds Sebastian’s face morphed into a grin.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon but I can tell you I’m not a single bit disappointed at having you here now.”

Blaine was absolutely stressed.

“Seb, I’m here for your son’s party, who is a friend and goes to the same school as I do, into the Glee club I left for last time. This is not the right time to look at me like that”, Blaine hissed when Sebastian got closer.

“Relax”, Sebastian held his hands up yet continued to walk towards Blaine.

“This is something between the two of us, Thad doesn’t have anything to do with it. We are all adults, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay”, Blaine desperately tried to keep his voice down.

“He is your _son_ and I, I” _what exactly was he?_ “I had _sex_ with you and I’m sure this is some unspoken rule: you don’t sleep with your friend’s dad. Especially when you are barely of age.”

Blaine felt his voice getting weaker and weaker as Sebastian stood directly in front of him, looking at him like…that. Blaine saw himself as pretty unwavering but he felt his resolve crumble.

“You are hot when you try to resist”, Sebastian whispered into Blaine’s ear in that deep voice of his and Blaine felt himself shiver.

“Listen”, he then said in a much gentler voice while looking into Blaine’s eyes.

“This is our choice. Not Thad’s. We didn’t do it on purpose, it’s okay. It happened and it was good and I would like to do it again and I think you do too. Don’t pressure yourself. Tell me what you think when you’re ready.”

With this he stood back and went through the door he just came out of, letting Blaine stand there in this corridor feeling pretty bedazzled.

After a bit Blaine sighed and knocked on the door Sebastian went through.

“Come in”, came the reply from inside and Blaine might not have known Sebastian for long but he could swear he practically heard the smile on Seb’s face through his voice. That bastard.

Sebastian sat on a chair behind a large desk, papers strewn across. There wasn’t much else in there apart from a few shelves with various files and documents on them. He lay back in his chair and slid a hand through his hair and Blaine felt like salivating.

“Um”, Blaine stammered.

“I…look, I do want to do that again but I’m…I feel like I would be betraying Thad’s trust. And I don’t think I can do that.”

“Come here”, Sebastian smiled sympathetically.

Blaine walked over only a few steps but at Sebastian’s raised brow hesitantly took some more steps so he stood right next to the chair the older man was sitting in. Blaine didn’t know if he liked looking down at him like that.

Sebastian took Blaine’s hands in his and spoke in a soothing voice.

“You don’t have to do anything you are uncomfortable with, of course. But don’t you think it would be a shame throwing _this_ away?”

He looked pointedly at their interlocked hands.

“Thad will have to accept it. And we don’t have to tell him at all.”

When Blaine opened his mouth he said: “not right away anyway.”

Blaine sighed.

“Come on, Blaine. You want it”, Sebastian whispered and slung his hands around Blaine’s waist, drawing him into Sebastian’s lap.

He was right of course, Blaine wanted this very much but…ah fuck it, he couldn’t think this close to this man anyway.

Their kiss was desperate and fast and pretty dirty from the start. Their mouths practically devoured each other, Blaine’s hand finding Sebastian’s hair and burrowing his fingers in it, trying to hold on as Sebastian’s tongue caressed him. 

Blaine had had his few share of kisses in the past but this one was in a different league. It was experienced and sure and made Blaine hot all over. 

Sebastian held him strong and let his fingers wander around on the skin Blaine’s shirt revealed where it rose up. Blaine broke the kiss and gasped as one hand found its way into the waistband of his pants, teasing just above his ass.

“God, you’re so easy to wreck”, Sebastian moaned, his pupils dilated.

Blaine blushed.

“I want you to blow me, can you do that?”, Sebastian whispered, stroking his thumb over Blaine’s cheek.

Blaine let out a half mewl. This situation was so damn hot.

“You want that, yeah?”

Blaine nodded shakily and stood up only to get down on his knees shortly after. Like this he was hidden by Sebastian’s desk and it made him feel a bit better to not be on display.

He reached for Sebastian’s fly as the man leaned further back, relaxing and spreading his legs.

Sebastian’s trousers were tented at the front, his half hard cock visible and the sight made Blaine’s mouth water.

He had always liked giving head. He didn’t know why others were repulsed by it; Blaine’s first priority always was to pleasure his partner. He felt good when they did and it turned him on beyond belief to see them in ecstasy. 

Blaine’s hands shook slightly when he reached for Sebastian’s zipper. That night it had been pretty much about him, Sebastian rimming him, fingering him, fucking him. He hadn’t had the time or concentration to pay Sebastian back then. 

Not that sex was supposed to be like that: I give you this if you give me that. It was a mutual thing, something you enjoyed together and Blaine was pretty sure Sebastian had enjoyed it very much but still, Blaine wanted to make this good for him.

With Sebastian sitting like that he couldn’t pull his pants or even his underwear down but would just free his erection as far as it would go.

As Blaine reached for the waistband of Sebastian’s boxers to slowly reveal his erection, he felt himself grow harder and gulped. He had had Sebastian fuck his brains out but this felt like the single most erotic thing ever to him.

The head of Sebastian’s cock got free and slowly after the shaft as well. He was of a good size and shape, the head pink as it stood proud. Blaine liked circumcised dicks better so this was a plus.

Curiously he traced over the slit with a fingertip and precome dribbled out. Sebastian groaned softly.

Only now did Blaine remember that Sebastian was actually watching him and looked up to see him look down at him with a predatory look in his eyes.

“God, you’re so hot like this, with your round puppy dog eyes. Put those lips of yours to good use then, yeah?”

Blaine moaned quietly at Seb’s words, then gripped the shaft of his cock in one hand as he leaned down. 

Blaine liked to take his time with this, liked to explore first before diving in. He stuck his tongue out and collected the drop of precome on the tip, swallowing it, before licking some more. Sebastian sighed contently.

Blaine then began swirling his tongue around, laving all of Seb’s hard cock in his saliva, feeling the veins. 

Drowning in arousal at the situation Blaine felt a bit more impatient than normal, using his lips to suck on the head slightly, making Seb’s cock jerk under his soft lips.

Blaine moaned at the texture, he really loved dicks. They were soft and hard at the same time. They had the perfect shape, you just _needed_ to worship them.

Without further teasing Blaine’s lips sank down as far as they could, not being able to take all of Sebastian at once. The man above groaned.

“That’s good, babe, you were made to suck cock, weren’t you?”

Blaine moaned around the dick in his mouth, making Seb moan from the vibration it sent up his cock.

Blaine began bobbing his head up and down, slowly speeding up. He experimented with using his tongue on the upstroke, or to swirl around the head when he pulled off to get more air into his lungs.

He always needed to work himself into the task before he could attempt to deep throat. With every downwards motion Blaine tried to get more of Sebastian in, _needed_ to feel him down his throat, to try and please him like this, to be his best.

He continued to breathe deeply through his nose and then sank down. His nose and upper lip sank against Sebastian’s lower belly and Blaine nuzzled into it, trying to hold on for as long as he could control his gag reflex. Sebastian moaned loudly and Blaine felt so proud.

“God, baby, oh my god, this is so good”, Seb moaned and Blaine pulled off to sink back down again, trying to keep this rhythm up.

The door opened.

“Hey dad, have you seen Blaine?”

Blaine almost gagged on the cock stuffed into his mouth, his throat frantically contracting around it. He could feel Sebastian tense up and saw how he balled the hand up that lay on his knee to keep from making any inappropriate noise.

“No, I haven’t. I haven’t seen any of your friends here”, Sebastian said with an impressing steady voice.

“But I’m working, Thad. Please don’t disturb me again and tell your friends to not do it either.”

“Alright.”

Blaine could hear the bitterness in that small word and shortly after the door closed a bit louder than necessary. Thad was hurt and Blaine would have worried for his friend, even called Sebastian out on it if he wasn’t so damn turned on in this moment.

Sebastian led out a long breath and Blaine pulled off his cock with a pop.

“Come here”, Sebastian all but growled and pulled him up and into his lap.

“God, I want to fuck you.”

“Yes, please”, Blaine whimpered, his trousers feeling impossibly tight around his trapped erection.

Without wasting any time, Seb unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down along with Blaine’s underwear, tracing a finger over his butt crack. 

“I can’t do much to prep you, I don’t have lube here”, he said apologetically as he pressed further, rubbing just over Blaine’s hole.

“It’s okay”, Blaine moaned.

“I like it a bit rough.”

“God, you’re perfect”, Sebastian said before drowning Blaine in a sloppy and wet kiss.

“Open up.”

Blaine felt like putting on a show when Sebastian inserted two of his fingers into his mouth and began swirling his tongue around them obscenely without breaking eye contact with the other man.

“Mh, you really liked sucking my cock, didn’t you?”, Sebastian groaned.

“Next time I’m letting you suck it until I come into your mouth, making you swallow it all, alright?”

Blaine nodded around Seb’s fingers who pulled them out just shortly after.

Blaine shuffled around so that he was straddling Seb’s legs, kneeling on the chair above him so Seb would have better access to his ass.

His fingers were warm as they encircled Blaine’s entrance before one slowly sank in. It felt just as good as last time and Blaine moaned quietly to let Sebastian know that it was okay to move.

After some thrusting it in and out and swirling around Seb added the second. The preparation was pretty fast and impatient and Blaine was sure it would burn when Sebastian pulled his fingers out. But that’s how he wanted it.

“God, I love to have you on top of me, I know you’re gonna ride me good”, Sebastian whispered into Blaine’s ear as he lined up and it made Blaine whimper again.

It did sting when the head pushed in and Blaine hid his face in Seb’s shoulder, nibbling on his neck slightly to distract himself from the pain.

Sebastian groaned as he pushed in further, spreading Blaine open.

He stilled once he had fully pushed in, the head of his cock resting against Blaine’s prostate at this angle. He leaked precome onto Sebastian’s shirt.

“Mhh, please move, babe, bounce on my cock”, Sebastian sounded absolutely blissed out and it made Blaine’s heart beat faster.

He grabbed Seb’s shoulders to steady himself and looked into his eyes as he pushed himself up, before slowly sinking down again.

“Babe, faster”, Seb demanded but Blaine felt a bit wicked tonight.

Slowly he repeated the motion again and again, riding Seb’s cock at an excruciating pace that drove him crazy just as it did to Sebastian.

Seb grit his teeth and Blaine grinned at him, he had the power right now.

“Ah!”, Blaine gasped as Sebastian’s hips snap up and buried him in Blaine again.

Not so much power as it seemed.

Seb set a fast pace as he slammed into Blaine again and again, hitting his sweet spot every time, making Blaine see stars. The burn from the fast prep and the stimulation of his prostate mixed together felt like heaven and Blaine felt himself getting closer and closer.

“Mh, your hole is so amazing, so tight and warm and just the perfect place for my cock. If I could I would fuck you every day, all day. God, you’re gonna make me come”, Seb constantly groaned dirty things in Blaine’s ear and he couldn’t stop moaning.

“C-close”, he whispered and Sebastian sped up further at that.

The slap of skin on skin echoed around the room.

Blaine’s cock dragged against Sebastian’s shirt and provided at least a bit friction. But that was all he needed anyway and after another hard thrust from Sebastian Blaine came with a shiver and a whimper that got muffled by Seb’s shoulder.

The older man thrust a few more times into Blaine before spilling his own load. 

The both of them panted heavily. 

Blaine leaned back to look into Sebastian’s eyes, suddenly insecure.

Sebastian smiled at him, a sweet smile, dimples were forming on his cheeks and his eyes were gentle. He looked really beautiful. Not just handsome, but simply purely beautiful.

Sebastian stroked Blaine’s cheek with his hand and put a lose strand of hair back where it belonged.

“Now run along”, he whispered. The same words as that night and somehow that made Blaine’s heart sting.

“Alright”, he said before standing up. 

The same words Thad had used and yet they carried a very different meaning and even more different emotions.


End file.
